


Snip Snip Cut Cut

by CJSpooks



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, tgs, topgearslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "James giving Jeremy a haircut."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snip Snip Cut Cut

James stood in his kitchen with a confused expression on his face. He was behind Jeremy, who was sitting in a chair twiddling his thumbs. “You alright, Slow?”

James sighed. “I don’t know why I’m doing this. I really don’t.”

“Because I asked you to?”

“I don’t know anything about hair, Jeremy.”

“That’s obvious, you being a member of the long-haired spaniels.”

“You shouldn’t insult the man with the scissors.”

“I just don’t trust anyone else to do it.”

“We have a perfectly capable hair person at Top Gear. You could wait until the next filming day for a trim.”

“I only want you to do it.”

James was suddenly touched by Jeremy’s trust in him. He planted a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m afraid I’ll make your bald spot worse. Besides, I’m fond of your curls.” He twirled one lightly around his finger.

“I can’t stand my hair right now. It looks like ugly pubes.”

“Well then, maybe I like pubes.”

“You pervert!”

“Alright, if I mess this up, you cannot whine like a big girl’s blouse. I warned you.”

Jeremy nodded and mimed zipping up his lips to let James start.

*

The conversation about hair had started the night before. In the darkness Jeremy asked, “What do you honestly think of my hair?”

James paused before answering, “Um, it’s fine. Why?”

“Seriously, I don’t want to walk around looking like an idiot.”

“You already walk around sounding and acting like one.”

“James.” He took on the tone of voice when he was trying to be serious.

“It could do for a trim, alright, but nothing more.”

“I want you to do it.”

“Me? Why?”

“You’d be gentle.”

“Since when do you have a fear of scissors?”

“I got nicked by the barber the last time.”

“That was just one time.”

“Enough to cause lasting trauma! I also want you to do in the style that you want. I’m trying to keep you interested.”

“I’m interested in you no matter what your hair looks like.”

“I already laid out the scissors on the kitchen table.”

“Can it wait until morning or do you want to end up like Van Gogh? And I won’t be accepting the ear as a present.”

“Morning it is.”

*

 _Snip_

James reluctantly started Jeremy’s haircut, hoping the end result wasn’t terribly noticeable.

 _Snip_

With his tongue sticking out and his scissors poised, James tried to visualize his plan of attack. To make it easier on his brain, he thought of Jeremy as not Jeremy, rather something more manageable like one of his motorbikes or some Meccano.

 _Snip_

The shape of Jeremy’s head and ideal hairstyle made more sense to him this way and he smirked at the image.

 _Cut_

Ranking up there with that road in South America, this was one of the scariest things he had ever done, as stupid as that sounded to his logical side. He realized he was sweating.

 _Cut_

“It must be going well; my ears are still attached. And no blood.”

“You haven’t seen it yet. There could be tears.”

“I don’t think I’d cry.”

“I meant me.”

“Don’t worry so much.”

“Don’t move your head about like that."

 _Cut_

*

After James had put the scissors down signaling he was finished, Jeremy jumped up out of the chair, careful not to step on his discarded curls for fear of sliding around the kitchen or tracking too much of his DNA all over the house. He stepped in front of the hall mirror to study the result.

He didn’t say anything at first. James came up behind him, wondering if Jeremy’s trust in him was well-placed. He knew this exercise really wasn’t about hair at all. Such a simple thing didn’t mean what it seemed to. Like the whole of their relationship, which did not seem to make sense on the surface to outsiders, there were inner layers of unspoken feelings and meanings that only they seemed to understand. Jeremy’s hair, though thinning and inconsequential to most, was part of his image. This image was seen by everyone around the world. Having James in charge and trusting him to not ruin it was momentous.

 _“I just don’t trust anyone else to do it.”_

 _“I only want you to do it.”_

 _“You’d be gentle.”_

It was all there in what Jeremy said. Even though the man was known for being childish, obnoxious, and silly, he was sincere when it counted. That, and you had to know when he was being serious. Jeremy was serious when he said he only wanted James to cut his hair. Only him. James shuffled from foot to foot, hoping he had this right. He didn’t want to let the man down.

Suddenly, Jeremy straightened, turning around to regard James’ worried expression. “Don’t look so down, you sod. Nice style, this.” In typical Jeremy fashion, he quickly pulled the other man into a tight embrace. “Thank you. I knew I trusted the right man with the job!”

With that, James finally smiled into Jeremy’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to topgearslash on LJ on Feb 17, 2011.


End file.
